Shoot Through My Heart
by ElieGlory 16
Summary: Just a simple story of two spies trying to stop a bunch of terrorists from killing people. Nothing special. I'm not sure how to write a summary for this story, but when I do I'll write it up. For now, just give my story a chance please.
1. Prologue

**Hey! What's up? My laptop got fixed today so I decided to upload a new story today. I was watching this movie called 'From Paris with Love' and I was like, *drops remote* I gotta write a Fairy Tail version of this! And so this story was born. Though I added a few ideas of my own into this, so please enjoy! **

**oxoxoxoxox**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Being a French ambassadorial aide and undercover operative for the U.S., you think your life would be more adventurous and exciting than normal people. Sadly, it's not. It's not anything like in the spy movies where cool things happen to you all the time. I switch license plates on orders of an unnamed, unseen boss who calls me periodically to do menial spy chores. I'm not allowed to ask questions; I just listen and do as I'm told.

I also attend boring meetings with my Ambassadorial Employer, Erza Scarlet, or should I say soon-to-be Fernandez since she just got engaged. Lucky her.

I sat in my living room, contemplating of how today went. I was ordered to plant a chip in the French Prime Minister's office. Why? I had no clue, but it must be for something important. The red-head beauty was speaking to the Minister about a policy concerning the African continent. This seemed like the perfect moment to plant the chip under the desk I was sitting by. Unfortunate for me, the Minister was accompanied by his personal secretary; a busty pale skinned woman who had long, wavy blue hair that descended down to her back and deep blue eyes – and she was sitting across from me at the desk. Her eyes seemed glued to the Minister at the moment though. Well he is a very handsome man; his raven black hair, navy blue eyes and those abs – nobody seemed to notice or care that he stripped himself of his shirt. I heard from Ms. Scarlet that he had a serious stripping habit but I thought it was just a joke. Seems the rumors are true.

Anyway, with the help of a chewed piece of gum I stick to the chip, I tried placing it under the desk, only for it to fall to the floor at my feet. I know my tactic was… weak, but give me some credit. I wasn't informed on where to put the chip or anything. I looked up to see if someone noticed my actions but no one seemed to have seen it. I see a pen on the desk and purposely roll it off the surface, causing it to fall off. Ms. Scarlet glimpsed at me before switching her position on the chair, making herself more comfortable, before continuing her conversation with the Minister. She probably caught onto what I was doing and decided to brush it off. I stooped down to pick up the pen, along with the chip, and try to stick it under the desk again. It fell, AGAIN!

I sighed. Stupid cheap gum. What a waste of 50 cents.

I see the Minister and Ms. Scarlet getting up to leave. Out of panic I stood up and called out to him.

"Yes?" he answered as he turned to look at me. I've been holding it in for a while and I just had to ask this question. I don't think it deserved to be asked, but…

"Where are your clothes, sir?"

He looked down at himself, his face looks surprised as if it's his first time noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"When the hell did this happen? Where's my fucking clothes, you shirt thieves!?" he ran out the room shouting something about firing the son of a bitch who stole his favorite shirt. Who knew he had such a potty mouth. His secretary came running behind him, scolding him about running around the office and making false accusations against the employees. That left me and Ms. Scarlet to stand there in bewilderment. Yup. That's our Minister.

The chip! I thought as I turned to get it, but Erza beat me to it. She held the chip in her hand and stood up. She looked at me, then at the small device, then back at me.

"Is this gum, Lucy?" she asked in disbelief.

"Y –Yes mam" I answered weakly. Even I couldn't believe I put gum on a chip but I did. I feel like a child being scolded. She narrowed her eyes. Her stare was practically shooting holes right through my face.

"You expect… to plant a bug under… this desk…" she pointed. "Using gum?"

"It was all I could use, mam"

"Use this staple" she placed it on the desk and walked to the door. I quickly complete my task and follow after her. We walked in comfortable silence to the limo that awaited us out front. Once inside she speaks, "Tonight"

I raise an eyebrow and tilted my head in confusion before saying, "What about it?"

"You are to drive to the airport to pick up your new partner, understood?"

"My partner?"

"Natsu Dragneel, one of our top operatives"

I was shocked. I'm pretty much a low-level spy, so why would I be paired up with one of the best? What use could I be? "But Ms. Scarlet, I'm –"

"Just think of it as a promotion" she interrupted me. "You always said you wanted to become a higher level agent with more responsibilities right? I had you assigned as a partner to Natsu while he's doing a job here in Paris." She explained. I was elated to hear this. I've been given a chance to prove to the agency that I'm actually qualified for special missions. "Natsu might be a little rough at first, but please forgive him. He's had a horrible experience dealing with partners"

I nodded. "Right. I won't let you down"

She smiles gently. She really is a beautiful woman. "I know you won't" she looks out the window. "You'll receive further information about your mission tonight"

And here I am now, waiting in my living room for the call. I take a sip of red wine and sigh to myself. I tend to drink when I get impatient. How long are they going to keep me waiting? I hate waiting. Finally my phone rang and I didn't hesitate to pick it up immediately. It was my boss informing me on where to go and what to do when I reach the airport. Apparently Dragneel in facing problems with the French Customs and I have to get him out of airport detention. This should be fun.

oxoxoxox

**Well, right now I'm sleepy as hell, my eyes hurt and my back is killing me. It's 4 in the morning where I'm at so *yawn* time for bed. **

**Natsu: Is that how you end the first chapter? That sucked!**

**Me: First off Natsu, It's a prologue and second fuck you I'm sleepy okay?**

**Natsu: You could've at least added me in there**

**Me: We'll talk about this in the morning, right now I have an appointment with my sexy looking pillow over there and I don't want to keep it waiting. Good morning!**

**Lucy: But what about me meeting Natsu?**

**Me: Good MORNING!**

**Fav, follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I got my rest, I present to you the first chapter of my story! Thank you Crystal5329, GoldenRoseTanya and Nnatsuki for being the first three to review in no less than 12 hours. Thank you –bows- **

**Also special thanks to those who followed and faved! I have wonderful plans for this story ;) In this chapter there is mild of sexual themes and very strong language, just thought I'd warn you.**

oxoxoxox

I reached the airport and was immediately led to the back rooms where they would have people interrogated. We came up to a room with glass walls, so we could see inside. The first thing that caught my eyes was the pink hair of a man who was sitting down and looked to be arguing with an officer over a bag of energy drinks? – And boy did that officer looked pissed. Already I found this scene to be funny, but I held in my laughs. The man who escorted me here gave me a passport with a picture of the pink-haired man inside. I saw the name Natsu Dragneel and looked back to the room.

"You sure this is Natsu Dragneel?"

He nodded. "Get him off our hands before we lock him up" he looked upset too. Is Dragneel causing that much trouble for them?

As I was about to reach for the knob I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and turn back.

"Without the cans. He can't bring in the cans. We have a… how should you say? A zero tolerance policy for liquids"

I giggled a bit. I'm sure it's not that bad with these cans. Getting him out of here should be no sweat. Little did I know I would soon be proven wrong? I turn the knob and pushed my way in to hear Dragneel's voice for the first time. His voice was very deep and kind of childish, but it was nothing to complain about.

"Look here…" Dragneel stood up with a can held in front of the angry officer, pointing at the label as he read some of the ingredients out loud. "It's caffeine, water and sugar in a cool label." He popped it open. "That's all it is" he drank some and offered. "Try it"

The officer crossed his arms over his hooded chest and stood firm. "It will never enter France"

"Well that's all we got here, motherfucker"

"Motherfucker?"

"Don't get you panties in a bunch just 'cause I use the 'M' word as an adjective as in when I landed at this airport I was confronted by a self-important, American-hating, frog-leg eating, snail-sucking, cock-sucking bureaucrat"

Oh shit! I was wrong.

"Cause I'd rather use that as a noun as in; this motherfucker hates Americans so much, even though we saved his country's ass in not only one World War but two, he still won't let me through with my cans!"

I don't know how much longer I can stand here and listen to this.

"So now that we're clear on how I used the 'M' word, with no disrespect to you or your official capacity as the guardian of your country's boarders" he zips up his bag and slowly slid it his way. "I'll just move on with my cans"

This pissed the officer even more. He yanked the bag from him and slammed it on the table shouting. "It will never enter France, okay?"

"Well how am I supposed to have the energy to enjoy the endless pleasures of your fine city?"

They had a staring contest for a while. I wasn't sure who was winning, but I wasn't going to wait much longer for them to find out. Where's a glass of wine when you need one?

"We can get you a few shots of espresso on the way out instead, sir" I offered.

He finally turned to me and I slightly gasp. He was hot, and I mean HOT. Those onyx eyes of his, I could really get lost in them. I hadn't noticed when he walked over to me and stared at me quizzically. He had on casual clothes; a red T-shirt with a skull on it, a black leather jacket, worn out jeans and a scarf that looked like scales. His hair looked so fluffy and strange, I had this sudden urge so just run my hand through his head. Control yourself Lucy. There's a time and place for everything. Clearing my throat I spoke out, "It's very important that you leave Customs"

"NOT with my cans!" he shouted and turned to the officer again. There they go again with the staring contest again.

"Give us a minute please?" I asked the officer.

I grabbed his arm and pull him to the farthest end of the room. "You've got a real problem with those cans"

"So it seems. I'm running late, you know this place?" he flips an orange business card to me that was written in Chinese. I could make out the name of the restaurant; 'Le Lotus des Neiges'

"Yeah, it's just a few blocks from here" I even passed it on the way coming here actually.

"I hear they make killer Chinese dishes, so why don't a just slip this guy some drugs and let's get me over there"

I couldn't believe this guy. This is one of the best operatives? And lucky me, I had to be his partner. Just my luck. "That's not how we do things here sir"

"Well that's how I do things. Why don't you call the Embassy and get me a different agent who will comply to the way I do things?"

"I'm your partner"

He stared at me from head to toe. His eyes stopped at my chest and I slightly turn on reflex. Why was he staring at them? Just when I was about to speak again he suddenly groped me, yeah you heard it, he GROPED me. Being a woman I did the only thing we do in situations like these; I screamed.

"W – What are you doing, you perv!"

I pushed away from him and covered my chest. I think my face was just as red as Ms. Scarlet's hair and that wasn't a good thing. Never have I felt so embarrassed.

"I thought they were fakes" he simply said and shrugged. "I've never seen a French woman with boobs the size of watermelons, other than Erza"

"Well were the fakes!?" I shouted angrily. Was he claiming I had breast implants or something? He smirked evilly and I didn't like that look in his eyes.

"I don't know. I might need another feel to clarify that"

"No way! Stay back!"

I hear someone clear their throat. The officer has a tiny of blush on his cheeks as he speaks, "About these cans…"

"Give us a minute"

For a moment there Dragneel looked like he just came up with an idea. "What was your name again?"

"L – Lucy"

"Well Luce, why don't you be a good girl and persuade these fuckers to let me carry my bag outta here, huh?"

"P – Persuade them how?" I asked nervously. You know that certain feeling when something stupid is about to happen to you for no reason? Yeah, I'm getting that right now.

He chuckles before grabbing my arm and doing the most shameful thing you could think to me. You know what, I don't even want to talk about it. But thanks to his evil scheme, he managed to get his bag full of cans out of there – and also caused the officers to have serious nose bleeds. They might have to go to the hospital for blood transfusions.

I'm here in my black SUV driving Dragneel to the restaurant, in silence might I add. And that's how I wanted the rest of this drive to go, but he just had to open his mouth.

"Come on, Luce. You're not still mad are you?"

I glared at him. "Not even close, I'm fucking pissed! How dare you humiliate me like that?!"

"Now calm down woman. Look if it makes you feel better, I think you were beautiful"

My face beamed red, I could feel the steam rising out of my ears. Was it from anger or from being flattered by him? I didn't know at the moment. "Sh – Shut up! Thanks to you I'll never be wed in the future. You're taking full responsibility for this!"

"Whatever you say blonde" he reached to the back seat and pulled his bag in his lap. That bag is the cause of all my misery. He pulls a can out. He won't be drinking those in this car.

"You know we could probably get that drink in any convenient store" I said as I kept my eyes locked on the road.

"I know that"

"So what's the big deal over some caffeine, water and sugar?"

"The big deal is my…" he shakes the can. I hear a clanking sound and cock my eyebrow before staring back at him. "Secret ingredient that I can't take the chance that they'd find out about" he explains as he pops open each can, revealing concealed pieces of a gun. So that's why he wasn't letting go of those cans. But why smuggle them through customs when..?

"You know I'm authorized to get you any weapon you want, right?"

He just finished putting his gun together before looking over to me. "Yeah, but not like this one. This is my personal SIG Sauer. This gun has saved my ass so many times, I can't let her go."

I laughed as he started singing to his gun, calling it "Mrs. Dragneel". I completely forgot that I was upset earlier. Maybe he wouldn't be all that bad, just maybe.

"You also know what you did back at that airport was unnecessary; cursing them out for a bunch of cans"

"Ye~ah I know. I just like to tick off those obnoxious little pricks" he grinned. "Just because they got a badge and a uniform, they think they can walk over our civilians however they please. It's about time someone put them in their place"

"And you thought it had to be you?"

"Who else was gonna put it the way I did? You think anyone else was gonna have them looking like their wives just kicked them out the house? I don't think so." He laid back in the chair and crossed his arms behind his head. A few minutes later I was pulling up on the side of the street. Finally we're here, but what are we going to do here? I pondered as I stared at the neon sign out front that read, 'Le Lotus des Neiges'.

oxoxoxox

**There will be violence in the next chapter, lots and lots of blood and, so it might take a while for me to upload again. I'm not good at writing shoot outs so yeah. See you then! I forgot to mention I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. I don't even own the movie this story was inspired by. **

**I'm not gonna lie right, but… does this story make any sense?! I don't even know what the hell I'm writing but it sounds right though. I just hope I can keep entertaining you guys. I have the brain of a 10 year old –sits in a corner apple sipping juice- Apple juice rulez!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the late update. I have been busy with school work and projects… lots and lots of projects and it's only been THREE WEEKS! I couldn't even get a free weekend to relax and when I did, I spent the days writing this chapter just for you guys, but I couldn't post it up. This chapter isn't as violent as I said it would be so please don't be too disappointed, ne?**

**Thanks again to all those who faved, followed and reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

oxoxoxox

Picking up the small glass tea cup, I took a few sips of my deliciously brewed green tea. It had a mild herbal 'plant-like' taste that I found quite refreshing. I close my eyes as I savor the grassy flavor of the aromatic beverage sliding across my taste buds to reach the back of my throat. It's moments like these that make one truly feel relaxed. I had to remind myself I was in a public restaurant; this wasn't my therapeutic retreat from the stress of everyday life.

I slowly glimpse around the establishment. Mostly everything was red; red walls, red carpet – even the employees wore red scarfs to go along with their black uniforms. The only thing that wasn't red was the white marble columns that were lined up neatly in here. Raising my head to the ceiling I see paper lanterns hovering over us; they were made from red silk and decorated with golden dragons. I've been wondering for a while now but, with the place almost being deserted – only me, Dragneel and three other tables – why are the waiters rushing in and out the kitchen door. I find that very strange.

CLANK!

I slightly jump from the sudden noise that came from across the table. I turn to see Dragneel sliding his plate to the center of the table, an unsatisfied look portrayed his handsome features.

What's his problem?

"Leave it to the French to fuck up China's number one dish" He said aloud. Lucky for all the chattering going on, no one else heard him, except for me of course. This man will never be satisfied, can he? I'm a French citizen, yet he talks poorly of my home like I wasn't born here. What a guy!

Picking up my fork and knife I began cutting my food into bite-size pieces before shoving it in my mouth. I thought of something that would actually piss him off, grinning evilly at the idea. What better way to upset someone by telling them the country they hated ruined their home dish? "It's not Chinese, it's American"

"Bullshit" was his quick response. I drank some more of my tea, a sly grin crept on my lips but he couldn't see it. The dish he's eating is called 'egg fu yung'; an omelette type dish served with gravy or sauce.

"It was invented by a Jewish guy in San Francisco"

"Bullshit again"

"I'm telling you the truth. There's nothing Chinese about it, not even the name. 'Fu yung' has nothing to do what's in that dish" I pointed my fork at his plate to emphasis my point.

"So you're a Chinese language-specialist?"

I don't know why, but I was required to learn foreign languages in order to get my job in the Embassy. I guess it had something to do with translating for different ambassadors around the world. I was taught Spanish, Japanese, and German. Of course English and I didn't have to learn French if it's my native language.

"And the Chinese word for egg, is 'Jīdàn'" I ended the conversation with that and went back to stuffing my face with my Caesar salad. If you're wondering, I don't much favor Chinese food so I walked next door to a salad shop before entering the place. Hey! – All because it's a Chinese restaurant don't mean I necessarily have to eat their cuisines. Moments later, Dragneel calls a waiter over to our table and asks him how to say egg in Chinese. I looked at him flabbergasted. Why would he ask a question he already knew the answer to?

"I'm sorry" the waiter smiles apologetically. "I'm Puerto Rican, born in Brazil. I don't speak Chinese" It is commonly known for someone to work in places such as these and not know their language. Speaking of 'places such as these', what are we here for? We've been sitting for nearly 20 minutes, mostly Dragneel because he was waiting for his food to cook, but nothing has happened yet. The next thing I know, the waiter's head face-palmed the table, causing the plates on the surface to shake from the force. What the hell?! Dragneel has his scarf balled up in his fist.

"T – Take it easy, the guy only said he can't speak Chinese!" I whispered to him in the calmest voice I could muster. "Well maybe this is something he does speak." He swiftly pulls out his gun, aiming it at the waiter's head. I look around to see if anyone had noticed him doing this, but unfortunately for us, the chefs in the back window that lead to the kitchen did. I lowered my head and grabbed the menu cover, to hide my face.

This can't be happening. This can't be happening to me. This can't be happening to me right now! I had to repeat this over and over again in my head because… this CAN NOT be happening.

"What the hell Dragneel?! Let him go and put that gun away! The man' just our waiter."

"If he's our waiter he can help us order dessert now, can he?" His remark made me threw my arms in the air, not believing what he said I face planted on the table. I just wanted to get up and walk out of here, but I knew if I leave now I'd not only blow my chance of proving to my boss how reliable I am; but also I'd fail myself. To quit now all because I couldn't handle a pyromaniac with a huge mental disorder? I refuse to even allow such a shameful thing happen. "I was looking for a Pakistani-Chinese dish" Dragneel said to the terrified waiter. He was shaking so much, I almost thought he was having a seizure at one point; thankfully he wasn't having one. I don't know how I would react if he died on this table.

"N-No desserts, j-just fortune cookies"

"Oh, well let's order off the menu then"

"They sell some fine pastries just across the street. I-I'm sure there's some desserts that you'll find – "he couldn't finish because a hot-headed pink haired male interrupted him. "No, no, no, no. I'm more in the mood for something you sniff of a spoon, something you buy for like under a kilo"

Under a kilo? D-Don't tell me, he came here to get that kind of thing? His onyx eyes looks around suspiciously at the sounds of guns being loaded and the employees rushing towards us. Before I knew it, Dragneel stands up abruptly, flipping the table, along with me, in the process. I land on my ass on the carpet floor. "Dammit that hurts" I hissed as I rubbed my sore cheek.

"Kyaah!" A woman screamed right after a gun went off. My first instinct was to shield myself with the closest object within my reach; the marble columns. I stayed low because standing up in a gun fight was the same as committing suicide.

"Eeek!" I shrieked when a bullet went through the side of the column, grazing the right side of my face slightly. Streams of warm blood escaped the wound but I was too shocked at the moment to care. The more important thing was; this column wouldn't hold out much longer. At the rate these guys are shooting I'll be dead in no time if I remain here.

I swallowed hard before slowly peeking out to look around. I quickly spot Dragneel, who's using our waiter as a shield while he reloads his gun before shooting the chefs. How he managed to make it this far without getting a single scratch on him left me gaping at him in disbelief. He's more dangerous than I thought he'd be. He potted me and shouts, "Stay down! Don't move from that spot!" But due to all the guns firing I barely made out what he said. Something about staying down? He don't have to tell me that…

I eyed the bar; the perfect place to hide from all this shooting. I began crawling. The furniture around me were getting impaled with bullets, but I couldn't stop now, not unless I wanted to end up like the chairs and table that were full of holes. Almost there…

I was so focused on getting to the bar, I hadn't notice the bartender that was standing by the counter with a machine gun. The instant he saw me, he aimed his gun at me and his finger began to pull back the trigger.

SHIT!

I closed my eyes tightly and prepared myself, at least mentally, for the upcoming pain I would feel from the bullet.

BANG!

.

.

.

The gun went off already. I heard it, but the pain never came. I guess I died so quickly I didn't feel the pain. I slowly open my eyes, expecting to see the bartender with his gun raised at me, but instead he was lying on the floor in front of me. He wasn't moving, a pool of his own blood was forming beneath his dead body. Wasn't I the one who was shot? What happened!?

"Luce!" I hear someone shout. My head immediately snapped towards the voice to see Dragneel with his gun pointed my direction, a stream of smoke seeping out the hole. I could see he was angry; by the way his fist clenched the scarf of our waiter, nearly chocking him. (Yes, the Puerto Rican is still alive people!)

"What the fuck were you thinking?! Are you out of your fucking mind!?" he cursed as he yelled at me, causing me to flinch but I kept my ground.

What's he getting angry at me for? I didn't do anything wrong… did I? "Am I out of my mind?! I think I should be asking you that. What's the big idea threatening an employee and killing the staff, huh?" I raised my voice as well. What makes him think he can talk to me anyway he please? "If anything, I should be the one upset. My ass is still hurting from when you pushed me to the ground, jerk!"

His eyes narrowed, those dark animalistic eyes filled with rage and… fear?

"Don't forget, your tight little ass wouldn't be feeling anything at all if I hadn't saved it. So I think a little appreciation is in order, Heartfilia."

From the airport he hadn't addressed me by my surname all night, not until now. He even came up with a nickname for me; Luce, and that was kind of cute. His voice, his cold toneless voice and the way he glared at me made me suggest he was commanding me to thank him rather than suggesting it – wait. I don't recall telling him my last name, so how'd he know.

"I read your files" He suddenly said, as if I asked him a question. I was shocked. Can he read minds now?

"But I didn't – "

"You were talking out loud"

The way how he was acting right now made me feel uncomfortable. I was getting used to him acting like a reckless jack ass, but now it was like I'm meeting him person for the first time. What exactly tipped him off again? He turned his attention to the shivering waiter that coward on one of the lucky tables that weren't completely destroyed. "Where's the blow?"

"No blow"

Dragneel's frown deepened and he pressed his gun on the man's face causing him to scream from the pain of his flesh getting burnt. "Where's the blow?" he asks again when he pulls the metal from his face.

"N-No blow!" he stares up at the ceiling for a short moment, but Dragneel noticed and followed his line of sight. He aims his gun up high and began shooting several places on the ceiling. Cocaine starts raining down on us, literally. I had to shield my face before any of that stuff get in my eyes.

"Empty that vase and collect some of that shit" the pinkette points to the expensive looking flower case beside me. It took me a while before I emptied the flowers out and did as he asked. The vase wasn't that heavy and I didn't feel cold, so why was it so hard to keep still in my hands. I had only noticed til now that I was actually shaking from fear. I was more frightened than I thought.

Dragneel gathered some of the white powder on his finger before tasting it. "Do you ever notice the closer you get to the people who cook this shit, the better it tastes? And from the taste of it, it looks like three people has been removed from the recipe for the chef who has the ingredients for this fine product."

Yanking the Puerto Rican by his scarf again, he says, "Look, I didn't kill you because you have some very vital information that I need" his voice darkens, sending chills up my spine. "Now, you can either spit it out, or get your brains blown out on this table. What's it gonna be?"

He didn't answer him. I think he was too busy wetting his pants to speak, and who could blame him. Finally after some time, he nodded his head, making Dragneel smirk. "The first thing I want to know is…"

oxoxoxox

**Well, the ending was rushed so I apologize if you didn't understand some things. Feel free to PM me and ask me questions. The next story to be updated is Loving A Player.**

**By the way, a new story is in progress. It's called My Dragon Boy and it will be published when I finish one of my three stories.**

**EG16 out!**


	4. VERY Important

**I'm sorry fellow readers to inform you that your dear ElieGlory 16 (but you can call her Nae) has been involved in an accident that has caused her to suffer amnesia. She can't remember anything – friends, school, family or even this website and her stories. Luckily for us it's only temporary so she should recover in a few weeks or so, hopefully. **

**If you're wondering who I am, that doesn't matter. You can say I help her with her stories. I'm helping her remember some things about this website so she will update when and if she can. We apologize for any inconvenience caused and we ask that you be patient with updates. This is not a joke people. She didn't even knew who she was when she woke up in the hospital.**

**Enjoy your evening ppl**


End file.
